


Уизли-аватарки

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Уизли. "Вязаные" аватарки с инициалами членов семьи Уизли.
Kudos: 2





	Уизли-аватарки

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Уизли-аватарки | Weasley-icons  
> Размер: 216 штук, 100х100, до 20 КБ  
> Скачать с гугл-диска (download): https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B0ujI0CjhQzqOW5ZNUdQa0FGaXc  
> Примечание: сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Уизли (at the WTF-2015 on diary.ru). Некоторые сочетания цветов могут выглядеть вырвиглазно. Выложен только один набор, с буквой "W", остальное можно скачать. (here is a set with the letter "W". Others ("A", "B", "C", "F", "G", "M", "P", "R") can be downloaded)


End file.
